parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Systariansrule2024 Human Style)
Cast * Blossom - Theodora (Legend Quest) * Bubbles - Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Buttercup - Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * Blisstina Utonium - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Professor Utonium - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Schedulebot - Wall-E * Mojo Jojo - Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Him - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Fuzzy Lumpkins - Leonardo (The Angry Birds Movie) * Gangreen Gang - Themselves * Manboy - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Packrat - Spike (Flushed Away) * Jemmica - Ranger Beth (Open Season) * Jemoire - Promixa Midnight (Avengers Infinity War) * Silico - Mike Yagoobian/Bowler-Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) * The Gnat - Hopper (A Bug’s Life) * Bianca Bikini - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Barbarus Bikini - Zira (The Lion King 2) * Pug Faced Paulie - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Barry Mackerbacker - Chowder (Monster House) * Jared Shapiro - Leo (Legend Quest) * Maylyn - GoGo Tamago (Big Hero 6) * The Derbytantes - Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse), Gimli (The Lord of the Rings), and Astrid (How to Train your Dragon) * Miss Keane - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * The Mayor of Townsville - Mike Wasowski (Monsters Inc) * Farmer - Woody (Toy Story) * Fox - Sonic the Hedgehog * Goose - Nigel (Rio) * Princess Morbucks - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Kash Money Crew - She Thing (Dexter’s Laboratory), Scar (The Lion King), Alfred Pennyworth (Lego Batman Movie), And Prince Hans (Frozen) * Donny’s Mother - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Donny the Unicorn - Puppycorn (Unikitty!) * Kittybot - Eve (Wall-E) * Eyececles - Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) * Ms. Moss - Erica Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3) * Sporde - Cell (2nd Form) (Dragon Ball Z) * Janitaur - Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) * Duplikate - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Allegro - Art (Monsters University) * Barry’s Mom - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis The Lost Empire) * Lester Van Luster - Prince Charming (Shrek) * Sapna Nehru - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Robin Snyder - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Bluebelle - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Dragon - Smaug (The Hobbit) * Unicorn Terminator - Ultron (The Avengers: Age of Ultron) * Gothra - Voldemort (Harry Potter Series) * Chelsea - Jenny Wakeman (My Life is a Teenage Robot) * Hope - Tinkerbell * Chiru - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Guru Chillaxi - Linguini (Ratatouille) * Largo - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Cosmic Bear - Yogi Bear * The Rowdyruff Boys - Hogarth Hughes (Iron Giant), Phineas (Phineas and Ferb), and Lincoln Loud (Loud House) * Lava Lady - Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * People Hypnotized by Bugleys - Mind-Controlled Supers (Incredibles 2) * Guy in French - Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles) * Bubbles as a Bee - Dot (a Bug’s Life) * Blossom as a Walrus - Darma (Rock Dog) * Buttercup as a Flamingo - Jewel (Rio) * The Powerpuff Girls as Old Ladies - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound), Aunt May (Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse), and Granny Norma (The Lorax), * Blue Genie - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) * Green Wing - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Logan Logan - Prince Hans (Frozen) Gallery Teodora_With_Phone_EP_8.png|Theodora as Blossom Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Bubbles Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne as Buttercup Winston deavor in incredibles 2.jpg|Winston Deavor as Professor Utonium Star Butterfly.PNG|Star Butterfly as Blisstina Utonium WALL-E.png|Wall-E as Schedulebot Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Ratcliffe as Mojo Jojo Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as Him Leonard.png|Leonard as Fuzzy Lumpkins Gangreen Gang.png|The Gangreen Gang as Themselves Michael Yagoobian.jpg|Mike Yagoobian as Silico Cell_in_his_Second_Form.jpeg|Cell 2nd Form as The Sporde Despicable-me-2-el-macho.jpg|El Macho as Manboy Spike (Flushed Away).jpg|Spike as Packrat Vincent the Bear.png|Vincent as Pug-Faced Paulie Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Princess Morbucks Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:TV Show Spoofs